My Best Friend
by WhiteChocolateBunny
Summary: Tee Taylor is tired of being the perfect sister. So when a new girl arrives and shares a room with Tee, she finds out that the new girl is in the exact same situation as Tee herself, together they begin to change. However, just how much trouble can two 12 year olds get in? Tee/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Tee sighed deeply as she glanced over at her brother, Johnny. He was going on and on about how he wanted her to do the cleaning and stuff with him even if they don't get gold stars for it.

It wasn't fair. He expected her to obediently follow him all the time, and sadly she did. But Tee wanted to be free. She didn't want to be the perfect sister that she was right now. She suddenly got to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

Why did he have to know everything about her? But, Tee answered anyway. "To my room." And then she left.

As she walked towards the stairs, though, she saw Mike leading a girl in, around Tee's age (12) along with a boy that was about Johnny's age (14). They were obviously brother and sister.

"Oh, Tee!" Mike said, walking over to Tee with the girl and boy. "This is Julie," the girl waved a little at Tee. "She'll be sharing a room with you, and her brother Adam will be sharing with Johnny. Would you mind showing Julie to your room while I introduce Adam and Johnny?" Mike asked.

"Sure, no problem." Tee said, offering a smile at Julie, who smiled back, before she led her upstairs.

"Wow, your room is really colorful." Julie said.

"Is it okay for your eyes and everything?" Tee checked.

"Of course! I love bright colors." Julie said, putting her stuff on the extra bed Mike had put in there. "My brother doesn't like them though."

"Neither does Johnny, my brother. All he really cares about is getting fostered." Tee said with a sigh.

"Mine, too." Julie said. "He expects me to be the perfect sister, and I guess I am, but I want to change that."

"Same here! Do you think…we could change together?" Tee asked.

"Sure!" Julie agreed. She unpacked her bags and found a huge makeup box. "This used to be my mum's…it's a perfect way to start! Don't worry; I'm good at doing people's makeup."

"Oh, cool! I'm good at doing makeup too. So…you do me and I'll do you?" Tee asked.

"Good idea." Julie said. "Want to go first?"

"Sure." Tee got a brush out and opened the makeup box, examining all the colors. "I think the purple will suit you." She said, and she got started.

As soon as she'd finished, eyeliner, mascara and purple eyeshadow, Julie took a clean brush and chose the pink for Tee, doing the same thing Tee had done to her. They both applied lipgloss and let their hair loose.

"Perfect!" Julie said, grinning.

"LUNCH!" Gina shouted.

"Let's go wow them!" Tee giggled, linking arms with Julie. They walked out together, closing the door behind them.

As soon as they went into the kitchen, linked arms, everyone looked up and their mouths fell open.

"What are you wearing?!" Johnny and Adam said together.

"It's called makeup." Julie said.

"Yeah, you know, you put it on your eyes and your lips." Tee said slowly, as if explaining to a child.

"Go take it off, now!" Adam said.

"No!"

"Tee, you should go take it off at least, if she won't." Johnny said.

"I'm not going either! I'm sick and tired of being your perfect little sister. I have a mind of my own and you can't make me do anything." Tee said, leading Julie over to chairs opposite Johnny and Adam, and they sat next to each other, beginning to eat.

Adam and Johnny were whispering to each other.

"I can't believe this happened." Adam muttered. "Julie was always so…"

"Good? I know, so was Tee. I wonder what's gotten into them?" Johnny whispered.

Adam shrugged. "After lunch, let's see where they go, what they do. We'll try and get to the bottom of this, Johnny."

"Alright, it's a deal." Johnny said, their voices so low that only the two of them could hear.

After lunch, Julie and Tee went up to their room. As soon as the door shut, Johnny and Adam pressed their ears to it, listening.

"I'm amazed, Tee. You were really brave down there." Julie said.

"I've never really stood up to Johnny before." Tee said.

"Well, now you have, and it's my turn next, if he says anything else." Julie said, only the boys didn't quite catch that, because she was whispering.

Adam and Johnny headed down into the living room, soon joined by Tee and Julie, who had both straightened their hair.

"Julie, this has to stop, you look awful." Adam said.

"No she doesn't!" Tee said.

"I'm so sick of this! Letting you walk all over me. Well guess what? Just like Tee, I have a mind of my own, and my life is none of your business. I wish you weren't my brother, because brothers aren't supposed to be controlling!" Julie said angrily.

"Exactly! Brothers are supposed to support what you do and what you want, not supposed to control your every move." Tee snapped at Johnny.

"Well then I'm not a normal brother!" Adam said.

"Me either! And I'm not going to stop, so go and take that makeup off right now!" Johnny said.

"Leave her alone! She can do what she wants, when she wants, and you can't stop her." Julie said to Johnny.

"And neither can you to Julie." Tee said, before the girls linked arms and went off. The front door slammed as the two girls went out.


	2. Chapter 2

When the girls got to the mall, Julie tilted her head, watching a teenage boy as his hand reached out to grab something from a shop shelf and stuff it in his pocket. Then he walked on, casually, and nobody said anything, or even saw him.

"Would you ever do that?" Tee asked Julie.

Julie thought about it. "I always wanted to try, but Adam held me back from going to the mall on my own."

Tee thought, and then looked up at Julie. "…What do you think?" Tee asked her new friend.

"Let's do it. I've always wanted to try, like I said." Julie.

"Well, I haven't always wanted to but I want to now." Tee said.

"Okay, so see how much stuff we can get, meet me at the fountain over there when you're done." Julie said, and then they both went in different directions. They were both wearing hoodie jackets, luckily.

Julie slipped into a shop with phones. She pretended to be browsing, and then the staffwoman got distracted. Julie spotted her chance and grabbed a couple phones and a games console, shoved them in her pockets, then sauntered casually out. She'd gotten away with it!

Julie grabbed a bag on her way out and put the stuff in it, before slinging it over her shoulder and continuing on.

Meanwhile, Tee was in a clothes shop. She grabbed a very well wrapped up top, and put it in her pocket. She took a pair of shoes and a necklace, before leaving. Nobody had seen her either. She grabbed a bag that was going free, and put the stuff in. She continued on, too.

The two took around an hour, before they both arrived at the fountain together, and they high-fived.

"Did anyone see you?" Julie asked.

"Nope. You?" Tee asked.

"Nobody. This was fun, we should go together next time." Julie said.

They exchanged a glance when they saw the candy shop. "One last go?" Tee asked.

"Yeah, sure." Julie said, and they headed towards the candy shop. The guy was distracted and only nodded in greeting as they came in, before he went to the back with the other staff.

Tee and Julie began grabbing sweet and putting them in their open bags and pockets. When they heard footsteps, they left, but they'd gotten more than enough.

They left the shopping mall and began to laugh. "That was so fun!" Tee said.

"Totally was. And it was worth it!" Julie said, and the two linked arms.

"How are we going to hide the bags?" Tee asked.

"Hmm…our room window is unlocked right?" Julie said.

"Yeah." Tee said.

"Well, one of us climbs up, puts the stuff in then goes in the front door with the other one." Julie said.

"I'll do it." Tee said confidently, putting the bags over her shoulder. She climbed the drainpipe, slipping just the once but staying firmly in place. She hid the bags behind her desk, before climbing back down.

They brushed themselves down before linking arms and entering the Dumping Ground.

"Hey girls, have a fun time?" Tracy asked as Tee and Julie came in.

"The best." Tee said.

"Yep, totally!" Julie agreed.

"Good, good." Tracy said, before she headed towards the office and Tee and Julie went upstairs.

As soon as they got into Tee's room, they shut the door.

Julie opened the wardrobe, and slid away the bottom of it to find a compartment, really huge. She and Tee put the bags there, closed it completely, and put the shoes and stuff back on it. They high-fived and went downstairs for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where have you two been all day?!" Johnny demanded, the moment Tee and Julie sat down.

"We were searching all over the house and you never even told us you were going!" Adam added.

"Well, excuse me." Tee said.

"We don't need to tell you every single thing we do, and every single place we go. You're not our dads." Julie said.

The other kids snickered.

"We're trying to protect you both!" Adam said.

"How can you not appreciate that?" Johnny asked.

"Because we don't need protecting!" Tee snapped.

"We're 12 years old. When are you guys going to accept that we're growing up?!" Julie asked.

Johnny and Adam looked at each other, then they began to eat again, and from there, everybody ate in an awkward silence.

Julie and Tee went up to their room, locking the door (with the key Julie had stolen) to brainstorm about what to do next.

"I heard there's a disco on tonight." Tee said casually.

"Should we go?" Julie asked.

"Sure! When we were at the mall I got some clothes." Tee said.

"Same here." Julie said.

They were both being careful about what they said, because they weren't sure if anybody was listening or not. It was always hard to tell.

"Okay, great. We'll sneak out at 9:00, which is usually our 'bedtime' and we'll go to the disco." Tee said.

"It's going to be so fun!" Julie said.

Tee managed to get Johnny's wallet, and Julie managed to get Adam's, so for money they were all good.

And later that evening, when the others all assumed Tee and Julie were sleeping, they were both getting ready. Julie was wearing a black top that only had one shoulder-sleeve, with black jeans and some suede heels that actually fitted really well. Her light brown hair was loose and straightened, and her lips were glossy, plus with black eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner.

Tee wore a red top that had lots of 'party rock chick' references on it, and dark blue jeans. She was wearing the same suede heels, but she had light red eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and her hair was straightened and loose like Julie's. They both had pink streaks in their hair (only clip in ones, but that didn't matter.)

They snuck out, climbing down the drainpipe (even in their heels they could) and off they went, taking a taxi to the disco.

They entered the place and instantly started dancing along with everybody else. They drank fizzy, danced and ate snacks all night, talking to 13 year olds and managing to get two boys' phone numbers. They were 13; and their names were Luke and Josh. Tee liked Josh while Julie liked Luke. So, they exchanged phone numbers and at about 1:00 AM, the girls were climbing back up the drainpipe and going into their room.

Again, they hadn't been caught; luckily, anyway. They took off any trace of makeup, changed into their pajamas, and hung up their clothes. They both smiled as they got into their beds.

"We should go to the mall again tomorrow." Julie said.

"Good idea!" Tee agreed. "We should go in the morning, and stay there the whole day."

"Sounds fun to me." Julie said.

"I'm so glad I met you, Julie. I wouldn't be having this much fun if you hadn't come here."

"I'm glad I met you too." Julie said, smiling. "Night, Tee."

"Night Julie." Tee said, turning off the lamp.

Both girls were so tired they instantly fell asleep, both dreaming of discos and boys and all the other things that goes through a girl's mind.

The next morning, they applied their usual eyeliner and mascara; they got dressed, and headed downstairs, taking huge bags with them and their brothers' wallets.

They left without saying anything and off they went, headed for the mall. On their way, they pickpocketed a couple more wallets, or abandoned bags, until they had loads and loads, for future reference.

At the mall, they stole more and more stuff, stuff they wanted mostly and some stuff that they needed, new sim card etc.

They headed home at about 6:00 PM, just in time for dinner, but they quickly put all the other stuff in the compartment in the cupboard, before replacing the bottom of the cupboard and making it just like normal. Then, they went to eat dinner, grinning at each other.


End file.
